Les cartes postales
by Lied
Summary: Les  pires  lettres  d'amour que Severus Snape aient pu recevoir dans sa vie. Cela peut-il finir bien pour notre Maître des Potions ?  Ou comment détourner un défi sevys now de son sens originel !


**Vive la com' sevys_now sur LJ ! Après un long silence, me revoilà qui poste des fics ! XD  
Défi :** Trivial Sevyut**  
****Fromage :** Lettre  
**Thème :** Amour

**Disclaimer :** Pas n'a moûa, tout à JKR, la maudite qui a tué mon Snapinouchou d'amour de moûa ! Donc, ne prends pas en compte du tout la fin de l'histoire officielle. NA !

**oOo**

**Les cartes postales**

**oOo**

Severus Snape avait eu nombre de lettres d'amour dans sa vie. La première, une sale blague des Maraudeurs. Il avait tout de suite reconnu la blague car il était facile de reconnaître l'écriture de cochon de Black essayant d'imiter l'écriture propre et ronde de Lily. Il l'avait brûlé et n'était pas allé au rendez-vous, grand bien lui en prit car le lendemain, les quatre imbéciles avaient une pneumonie. Attendre dans les courants d'air de la Tour d'Astronomie n'était jamais une bonne idée.  
Les suivantes, il n'y avait jamais répondu, des élèves énamourées et stupides, 2 ou 3, une bonne dizaine de Trelawney prétendant que les astres les enjoignaient à l'union spirituel et charnel, et puis une ou deux de Bellatrix avant la première disparition de Voldemort, mais ça ne comptait pas car elle avait toujours été une marie-couche-toi-là et qu'elle avait fait le coup à quasiment tous les mangemorts.  
Non, sincèrement, il n'était pas à plaindre pour son lot de fardeaux, cependant, il découvrit qu'il y avait pire qu'une lettre mal écrite de jeune étudiante ou mal alambiquée et truffée de détails sexuels « torrides » de Sibylle, il y eut les cartes.

La première arriva un matin de décembre, un peu avant Noël. Le premier noël depuis la mort définitive de Voldemort. Le premier noël depuis qu'il avait survécu malgré lui. Presque une année entière à se terrer et se cacher dans Spinner End, loin de tout, ne voulant faire face à rien ni personne. Il s'était auto-proclamé son propre gardien du secret et laissait les courriers s'entasser dans l'âtre de la cheminée, abandonnés par les hiboux qui ne restaient plus, ayant compris que personne ne les récompenserait.  
Severus resta longtemps interloqué devant l'objet, qui était apparu brusquement dans sa boîte aux lettres. Une boîte aux lettres que sa mère avait enchanté, sans dire à son père, pour que, à l'instant où le facteur ou quiconque déposait une missive à l'intérieur, un petit ruban se dépliait en dessous, l'air de rien, flottant au vent. Et ce jour-là, il y eut un courrier. Pendant de longues heures, il resta à contempler la chose dans la boîte aux lettres avant enfin de saisir la carte postale avec de longues pincettes pour ingrédients dangereux. On ne savait jamais, le carton pouvait être empoisonné.  
Sur l'avant, la photo représentait un cottage anglo-saxon dans la lande qui le fixait lugubre, sans vie, sans couleur dans un paysage terne, un peu comme sa demeure à l'abandon. De l'autre côté, son nom et son adresse dans une belle écriture cursive main, une des plus belles qu'il ait pu voir de sa vie, mais qu'il ne reconnut pas. Dans l'emplacement réservé à la correspondance épistolaire, l'empreinte de deux lèvres au rouge à lèvres de vieux rose pastel. Rien d'autre. Pas de signature, pas d'indice, rien. Pour Severus, ancien espion, où la connaissance était or et survie, c'était la pire chose qui soit.  
Il eut beau la tourner, la retourner, lancer des sortilèges d'analyse et de contre-sort, analyser un échantillon de rouge à lèvres, de carton, d'encre grâce à son vieux mini kit de potion d'enfant restait dans la maison à l'abandon, bref, malgré toutes ses tentatives, aucun poison, aucune malédiction, aucune menace, aucun indice. Il aurait dû la jeter. Elle ne lui servait à rien. Elle le narguait. Elle l'insultait. Elle l'humiliait. Mais son mystère était trop grand, ce baiser trop étrange, son désir de connaissance, sa soif de savoir lui fit la conservait, dans une vieille boîte, au fond d'un tiroir de bureau délabré.

La seconde arriva un mois plus tard, en plein hiver, identique en tout point si ce n'est l'infime et minuscule lueur qui semblait luire au fond d'une des fenêtres de la demeure en mauvaise état. Il la prit elle aussi avec des pincettes, après avoir un peu tergiverser sur les actions à suivre. Il l'analysa tout autant et, toujours, il fit chou blanc. Elle rejoignit la première dans la boîte à chaussure, au fond du tiroir.  
La troisième arriva peu avant la Saint Valentin, et comme pour le narguer, deux baisers cette fois étaient posés sur la surface blanche. Il la jeta violemment à la poubelle. Au milieu de la nuit, au milieu de ses nombreuses insomnies, il la récupéra, l'analysa quand même car on était jamais trop prudent et la rangea avec les autres.  
La quatrième, un mois après, arriva avec un seul baiser mais il semblait qu'un feu dormait dans l'âtre de la maison car on apercevait un filet menu de fumée s'échappant de la cheminée. On voyait aussi quelques touffes d'herbe malingres entre les plaques de neige sale entourant la maison, renforçant l'aspect vétuste et abandonné des lieux. Par défi, il la prit directement, sans pincette, sans analyse, sans sort et la jeta dans la boîte. Il sortit dans les ténèbres du soir passer sa colère dans le jardin. Au petit matin, le jardin de Spinner End était complètement différent, impeccablement entretenu après tant d'années d'oubli. Il rentra chez lui au lueur du petit jour et s'y réfugia, maudissant ces cartes et cette mystérieuse correspondante auxquelles il ne pouvait répondre d'une malédiction bien sentie.

Un nouveau mois passa, la carte arriva sans erreur, sans retard ni avance. Non, il ne l'attendait pas, preuve s'il en est, il la traita comme il l'avait fait pour les trois précédentes, par le même rituel d'analyse, de contre-sort et de contre-malédiction. Et toujours rien. Mais le baiser était plus marqué, le rose plus profond, le cottage était toujours aussi lugubre sur l'image gardé la petite lueur et la fumée s'échappant de sa cheminée. Et quand on regardait alentours de la vieille maison, un jardin anglais impeccable, identique en tout point, de la barrière à l'arbuste taillé en forme d'hippogriffe, que celui qui entourait sa demeure. Il voulut la jeter au feu, comme les autres, pour montrer qu'il n'en avait rien à faire. Il la jeta violemment dans la boite qui finit par voler dans le salon et resta là avec ces cinq cartes. Cependant, ce jour-là, il sortit aussi pour la première fois en plus d'un an dans le jardin, à la lumière du jour. Il y resta jusqu'à ce que le soir tombe et il rentra.  
La sixième lettre arriva en retard. Non, il ne l'avait pas attendu, non, il ne l'avait pas guettée, scruter les cieux… il ramassa les cartes précédentes, les épousseta un peu et les rangea dans la boite, au fond du tiroir. La missive lui parvint enfin. Il ne s'en sentit pas soulagé. La maison était toujours terne et à l'abandon, le jardin beau et simple, rien de plus, rien de moins, mais de l'autre côté…. Il courut analyser ce nouvel élément. Une larme, une simple goutte d'eau salée était tombée sur le papier, à côté du baiser. Il resta longtemps à la contempler, au coin de l'âtre. Quelques jours plus tard, la carte trouva sa place avec les autres, dans la boite, puis Severus Snape se tourna vers la pile de courrier qui s'était accumulée en provenance du Ministère. Il sortit un coupe-papier et ouvrit ses missives.  
La septième arriva alors qu'il revenait d'un rendez-vous au siège du ministère de la magie. Ni en retard, ni en avance. On y voyait un ciel bleu, pour la première fois, autour de la maison grise et noire, qui entre le beau jardin et le ciel radieux, paraissait se rabougrir sous la vétusté et la ruine. Rageur, il se transplana à Fleury & Bott et revint avec un grimoire très spécial. Il l'étudia sans relâche pendant toute une semaine, fit des tests, chercha dans les grimoires hérités de sa mère puis il sortit au milieu de la nuit et jeta une bonne centaine de sorts, à gauche, à droite, en haut, en bas, au milieu sur terre, sous terre… Aux premières lueurs du jour, une maison quasiment neuve se dressait sur le jardin anglais, image d'Épinal d'un cottage britannique, grâce à la Magie des Bâtiments, d'Hector Christie, sorcier méconnu mais au combien talentueux en architecture sorcière.

La huitième, il la trouva en retard, en rentrant chez lui, après trois jours passés en examen judiciaire, finalement blanchi de tous ses crimes grâce au témoignage de Granger, Potter et Longdubas, sans oublier le portrait d'Albus. Il était à nouveau considéré comme un citoyen honnête de sa majesté. Il ne se sentait pas pour autant absout de ses péchés et n'aspirait qu'à reprendre sa vie de reclus. Quand il ramassa la carte, il la retourna aussitôt. Pour chaque jour de son absence, il y avait un baiser. C'était stupide, c'était humain surtout, mais cela compta plus que toutes les sentences d'un tribunal exceptionnel. Il eut enfin l'impression d'être réellement pardonné et pardonnable. Il se sentit enfin apaisé.  
Alors il accepta de retourner vers le monde et surtout vers Poudlard. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, depuis que Voldemort était mort, il s'inquiéta et se pétrit d'angoisse. La personne qui lui envoyait ses lettres saurait-elle le trouver ? Saurait-elle qu'il partait à nouveau enseigner et diriger comme directeur adjoint l'école de magie ? Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il fit les cent pas dans sa maison. Et pour la première fois, la lettre arriva en avance. Aucun baiser mais une promesse en quatre mots « je vous trouverai toujours ». Il fut soulagé et aussi, peut-être, si peu, à peine, vraiment trois fois rien, tout juste légèrement déçu de l'absence de l'empreinte de lèvres charnues.

Quand vint septembre et son retour à la vie « trépidante » du château, il oublia toute l'histoire des cartes, préoccupé par ses responsabilités, jusqu'à ce que la dixième apparaisse un matin, sur son bureau. Il la retourna fébrilement, tout à coup à nouveau conscient de ce mystère extravagant et frustrant, de cette énigme exaspérante et tentatrice. L'adresse avait changé pour Poudlard et un seul baiser était de retour, rose tranchant contre le blanc doux du papier. Il l'ajouta à sa collection. Le samedi suivant, il descendit au Pré-au-Lard et acheta un coffret de bois où il rangea les lettres, puis glissa la boîte dans le tiroir de son chevet.  
La onzième carte suivie, la maison resplendissait sous le ciel bleu et les reflets roux de l'automne envahissant le jardin. Il put apercevoir la silhouette d'une femme, à travers une des minuscules fenêtres de l'habitat. Severus n'en pouvait plus. Ce mystère le tuait à petits feux, la curiosité le dévorait, ayant depuis longtemps cédé la place à la colère et la rancœur. Il retourna au Pré-au-Lard, choisit une carte et la déposa à l'endroit exacte où la dernière carte était apparu, avec ses mots : « Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? ».

Alors arriva la douzième carte, un peu avant Noël. Il se précipita sur le carton de papier, la retourna et s'écroula sur son siège, estomaqué par le contenu, le cœur battant furieusement la chamade.  
Trois mots simples, trois petits mots de rien du tout, « je vous aime » en noir, se détachait sur le blanc, écriture cursive ronde et féminine, parfaite et suggestive.  
Trois mots et rien d'autre. Il n'y comprenait rien. Comment ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? QUI ? Qui d'assez folle, d'assez aveugle, d'assez stupide ? Qui d'assez puissante et intelligente pour qu'il ne puisse trouver un indice, une idée, un début de preuve ?  
Il resta longtemps, la carte à la main, les yeux dans le vague, l'esprit vrombissant, assemblant tous les détails, cherchant en vain. Rien n'y fit. Il jeta la carte dans un tiroir et sortit prendre l'air, son esprit incapable de résoudre l'énigme, il erra dans les couloirs, essayant de savoir où il en était, s'il avait rencontré une telle femme, une femme amoureuse, bizarrement, étrangement, de l'être sombre et abîmé qu'il était.

« Monsieur ? Sir ? » L'interpela-t-on doucement. « Vous allez bien ? »

Il s'arrêta et fixa devant lui Hermione Granger, qui le regardait avec douceur et inquiétude de ces grands yeux de biche, sortant sûrement de la bibliothèque où elle servait d'apprenti à Irma Pince. Il l'observa sans l'écouter, son esprit revenant sans cesse sur l'empreinte des baisers, su la forme ronde des lèvres, sur le rose à la nuance si particulière… Ses lèvres qui lui envoyaient tendresse et amour, qui lui avait permis de reprendre le cours de sa vie. Ses lèvres dont il était tombé en amour malgré lui. Il fixait Granger sans écouter, elle parlait mais il n'entendait rien, son regard se perdait sur les lèvres qui bougeaient. Une moue, un mouvement, des lèvres charnues, et un rose si particulier. Il recula brusquement, fit demi-tour et se précipita à son bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et saisit la dernière carte. Il la retourna. Dans la photo, à la fenêtre, une silhouette digne de Rubens se dessinait Il attrapa le bout d'un parchemin, sa plume, écrivit férocement, vélocement et sortit en coup de vent dans les couloirs, à la recherche de Granger. Elle était restée là, petite silhouette dodue isolée, triste et abandonnée, hébétée et inquiète de son départ soudain. Il lui tendit le papier, le souffle lui manquait de tant de courses, son âge se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Elle prit le parchemin, l'ouvrit et y trouva quatre mots en cursive masculine pressée « Je vous aime aussi ».

Elle le regarda en rougissant, un lent sourire immense se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il ne put attendre, dès que sa respiration fut redevenue normal, il se jeta sur elle et goûta enfin à la réalité de son baiser, au lieu de l'admirer.

**oOo**

**Fin**

**oOo**

**Oui, je sais, c'est fleur bleue, c'est guimauve, ça déborde de fluff et tout ça, tout ça, mais j'assume ! XD Valà !**


End file.
